As technology advances to provide greater mobility and/or portability, more and more people are using wireless electronic devices for a variety of reasons such as work, education, and/or entertainment. With the increased popularity of wireless electronic devices, the demand for resources in wireless environments may cause network congestions and slowdowns. Thus, quality of service and performance may be degraded on the user end.